Nothing Says Love Like A Stuffed Lizard
by sapphirexfear
Summary: PG because of slashiness. Draco finds harry in Hogsmede and decides to tell him how he feels. I know its not my reg. fic type but i was feelin mushy


**Title:** Nothing Says Love Like a Stuffed Lizard

**Rating:** Pg (because of the slashiness!)

**Type: **One-shot ficlette

**Setting: **Hogsmede

**Warning: **YES, this IS slash. **SLASH!!!** That means if u don't like reading about GAY people, DON'T READ THIS FIC. It's not smutty or anything, it just involves two boys confessing love.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or an of the other characters in this story, except the little girl but shes not really that great any way so it doesn't matter. But the point is that I don't own any of the other characters (poo) which makes me really really really sad!

NOTHING SAYS LOVE LIKE A STUFFED LIZARD

"Well....thank you.....it's very..." he gulped, "sweet."

"I knew you would like it!" The little witch giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. She turned and ran to her little group of friends, third years. As they began to walk away, she turned to him and blew him a little kiss. Harry blushed. This was ridiculous. _She's only a little girl, she's only a little girl, she's only a little girl, _he kept telling himself.

He now stood in the middle of the snowy street with a bright green lizard in his arms.

"Just grand," he told himself.

"Yet _another _f girl, "a voice said from behind him. It sighed. Harry knew who it was but for some reason it hurt to hear that from him.

"Bugger off, Malfoy, I'm not a pedophile and I'm not a man whore." He said in defense. Draco chuckled.

"Just go away," Harry said, even though he didn't really want him to.

Lately Malfoy hadn't really been that big a nuisance. He just let Malfoy's annoying comments roll off him. Harry actually looked forward to potions class now, since Draco was his partner. That scared him. Besides, when he worked with Draco he didn't get in that much trouble with Snape, and he had gotten a bad habit of staring at Draco from behind he cauldron. Draco hadn't noticed, at least he didn't think he did.

"No, no, no, now you don't really want that do you?" He asked.

Maybe he had noticed...

Harry turned around. Draco was smirking. He was smirking in that "I'm-damn-sexy-and-i-know-it-way"

Harry slapped himself.

Draco looked at him quizzically. Some of the witches and wizards that were passing them by stopped and stared rudely. When the realized that nothing was really goin on they resumed walking.

_Did I just call Draco Malfoy "Damn sexy?_

"Actually," he said, trying to gain the upper hand in the situation, "I do because I need to go meet Hermione and Ron at the Three Broomsticks."

Draco laughed.

Harry fell to the bottom again

"What?" he asked.

"They won't be there for a while," Draco said in a tone that implied many things.

"In Hogsmede? I swear those two are exhibitionists. Do they know the meaning of 'snog in private please?' I guess not." He finished chuckling to himself.

"They've been doing it everywhere."

"I know you can't walk around the corner without covering your eyes. You don't know WHAT you'll see."

"Granger...shirtless..." he smiled deviously.

Harry glared at him.

"Just a joke Potter, just a joke."

That sentence hit Harry like a bludger. _He had been joking around with Malfoy! Draco Malfoy. His sworn enemy ever since his first year. The snotty rich kid who liked to bully less fortunate kids._

Harry slapped himself again.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

Silence.

"You are a freak, but I like you anyway..." he said in nonchalant thought. His heart skipped a beat. He began to laugh slowly.

"Ha-ha, I think I heard you wrong, wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me, Potter, you're a freak," he said, this time his old smirk playing on his lips.

"No, the other part," Harry said in anticipation.

"Yes?" Draco asked. Harry realized that Draco was going to make this as difficult as possible fro him.

"You know..." Harry replied, stalling, though he knew that it was hopeless.

Draco cocked his head to the side, smirking.

Harry sighed and lowered his voice. "About...you know...liking me." He said nervously.

"What about it?" Draco asked.

"Is it...true?"

"I said it didn't I?"

"I don't believe it, you have to prove it." Harry said, believing that he finally had the upper hand in this cruel joke.

_Draco must have known about his little crush...OK...huge obsession over him. It was just something to make fun of me for and of course, him being Draco Malfoy, he seized it._

"Well, now does it really matter? I mean I think that what really matters here is if you like me...and I think that you do." Draco replied.

"No I don't!" Harry said defiantly.

"I believe that if you didn't like me, you wouldn't be talking to me right now. You would have punched me instead of slapping yourself. AND you wouldn't look at me with a dreamy look in your eyes every potions class." Draco retorted.

_Good logic._

"And, besides, how could I prove that I like you?" He asked looking down at the lizard that was still in Harry's arms. "We'll maybe I could give you a stuffed lizard, because you know, nothing says love like a stuffed lizard," Draco laughed.

It was the first time that Harry had ever seen him truly laugh and it was actually really sweet. His laugh was beautiful. It wasn't one of those obnoxious nasally laughs and he didn't open his mouth so wide that he a whole bus could fit through it. Harry added it to the whole list of things that Draco had seemingly perfected. He was just...perfect.

Harry slapped himself again, for the third time.

"Will you stop doing that?" Draco asked impatiently. "It scares me and it makes you look bipolar."

"Sure thing, it's starting to hurt anyway," Harry said as he gently rubbed his cheek.

"Well, I wonder why?" Draco asked in a faux thoughtful tone.

"I'm just having a hard time taking it all in. you know?" Harry asked searching for the least bit of understand in Draco's eyes.

No, not really," was his reply, "It's not really that much, I mean everyone knew I was gay since like, what...fifth years. That was two years ago. If it still shocks you then you sure do have a really long reaction time. All that there really is to take in is that I like you...a lot. That's not that much."

"Well that's just assuming that I believe you like me..." Harry began.

"Is my word not good enough? If there is one thing that I don't take lightly, it's the truth. Besides I think that you are lying. I think hat you want to believe me, you just don't want to show it." Draco interrupted.

"...And there's the fact that we have been enemies since we were in first year...that makes things strange..." Harry continued

"I was your worst enemy, you weren't mine." Draco interrupted again.

"There is also the fact that I have been trying to deal with the fact that I'm gay. I've only just realized it..." Harry said trying to ignore Draco's constant interruptions.

"That's not difficult either, Potter. You like boys, not girls, its not a new concept," Draco interrupted again.

"Then its weird that I find myself falling in love with worst enemy who I realized was one of the most attractive people-" Harry's voice was muffled be his hand.

Draco smiled as he looked at Harry. His hand was clamped over hi mouth and his eyes were wide with terror.

Harry pulled his hand away from his mouth and just as he was about to slap himself for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes, Draco caught his hand. He was now so close to Harry that he could now see the miniscule freckles that dotted Draco's abnormally pale, monochromatic nose.

"I asked you to stop," Draco said no longer smirking. Harry couldn't tell the look what the look on Draco's face meant but, he suddenly go this urge to wrap his arms around the boy that was standing so close to him and kiss him.

"That's all I needed to know, Potter."

At first Harry had thought that Draco was telling him it was all a joke, but when Draco put an arm around his waist and laid his body against his, he realized it wasn't. It was a submission. It was a submission to all the things he had been feeling these past couple of months. Now Harry realized that Draco had been equally unsure of his emotions. Releif washed over him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, loosing his green dragon somewhere in the process. His lips made contact with Draco's as the two of them stood in the now deserted snowy street. Fireworks exploded in Harry's mind. He had expected his nerve endings to tingle and to feel physically the joy pulsing through his veins. He had dreamed of this moment, but it hadn't been anything like this. Every inch of him was on fire. It was a delightful burning sensation. His pulse pounded, his heart was pumping joy through his body.

And then the two pulled apart, everything died down a bit. They just looked at each other.

"I guess we should get back to the castle," Draco said looking around him. There were no more students wandering the streets, in fact, they were empty.

Draco stepped backwards ands aw the green lizard lying on the ground. He picked it up and dusted the white powder off of it/

"Hmmm....poor guy, he missed all the action." He said in an apathetic voice. He handed it to Harry and winked.

"I knew you would like it!" He said mocking the little girl and batting his eyelashes. Harry laughed.

"Lets go, Potter," Draco said finally.

"Please...call me Harry," Harry said in a very business like tone.

"Alright then, Harry, lets go back to the castle."

The two turned away towards the castle in the distance. Draco had one arm wrapped around Harry's waist as they walked away.

"You have freckled on your nose!" Harry said laughing.

Draco went all crossed eyes and started rbbing his nose furiously.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do! I saw them!"

Draco pulled Harry closer as they walked across the empty street, Draco with one arm around Harry, and Harry with one arm clamped around a bright green stuffed lizard.


End file.
